SMROOKIES
center|thumb|650px 'Detalles' *'Nombre:' SMROOKIES. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Numero de Integrantes:' 15 (6 chicas y 9 chicos). **'Integrantes Sin Confirmar:' 01 (Hasta el momento). **'Ex-Integrantes:' 2 chicas y 1 chico. *'Grupo / Integrantes Graduados:' **Red Velvet (4 Chicas). **NCT U (6 Chicos). *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment. 'Pre-Debut' El 03 de Diciembre, en el Facebook Oficial de SMTOWN, se dieron a conocer tres fotos donde aparecían unos jóvenes trainees de la empresa, Seul Gi, Jeno y Tae Yong, dando inicio a un acercamiento a su equipo pre-debut que estaría exponiéndose al público a través de diferentes medios. SMROOKIES es un equipo de pre-debut, que trata de mostrar los novatos al público antes de su debut. El equipo de pre-debut no tiene condiciones o requisitos en lo que respecta a su formación o el número de miembros y dará a los novatos la oportunidad de colaborar en maneras y formas diversas. Hasta ahora han salido fotos, vídeos de baile, de canto, y vídeos con miembros de otros grupos de SM. El grupo rookie participará en eventos previos a su debut oficial, ellos tendrán la libertad de formar grupos entre ellos y mostrar día a día actuaciones y entrenamientos a los fans. También participarán en conciertos y shows de variedades para ganarse el corazón de los fans. Se puede esperar que realicen covers de canciones de los artistas de su misma compañía y de canciones compuestas por ellos mismos en actuaciones abiertas para mostrar sus talentos. 'Integrantes' 'Integrantes Confirmados' [[Archivo:11813250 858001287582960 8866752505013898731 n.jpg|thumb|415x415px|''Derecha'': Mark, Do Young, Hansol, Jeno. En Medio: Ten, Tae Yong, Jae Hyun, Yuta. y en la Izquierda: Ji Sung, Johnny, Tae Il, Jae Min, Dong Hyuk]] Chicas (SR15G) *JungYeon *Koeun *Hina *Soo Min *Herin *Lami Chicos (SR16B) *Han Sol *Johnny *Yuta *Kun *Win Win *Jeno *Dong Hyuk *Jae Min *Ji Sung 'Integrantes Sin Confirmar' *Winny 'Ex-Integrantes' *Yong Ju (Miembro sin confirmar) *HyoHee (Miembro sin confirmar) *Jee Su (Miembro sin confirmar) 'Red Velvet' *Irene (Red Velvet) (2014) *Seul Gi (Red Velvet) (2014) *Wendy (Red Velvet) (2014) *Yeri (Red Velvet) (2015) 'NCT (Por Debutar)' *Han Sol (NCT) (2016) *Johnny (NCT) (2016) *Yuta (NCT) (2016) *Kun (NCT) (2016) *Win Win (NCT) (2016) 'Graduados' *Irene (Red Velvet) (2014) *Seul Gi (Red Velvet) (2014) *Wendy (Red Velvet) (2014) *Yeri (Red Velvet) (2015) *Jae Hyun (NCT U - NCT) (2016) *Mark (NCT U - NCT) (2016) *Ten (NCT U - NCT) (2016) *Tae Yong (NCT U - NCT) (2016) *Do Young (NCT U - NCT) (2016) *Tae Il (NCT U - NCT) (2016) 'Conciertos' * THE SMROOKIES SHOW (2015) Curiosidades *Los 14 integrantes que fueron revelados desde el inicio son: Tae Yong, Seul Gi, Jeno, Irene, Lami, Jae Hyun, Mark, Han Sol, Ji Sung, Yuta, Johnny, Ten, Wendy y Dong Hyuk. *Uno de los vídeos subidos al canal de youtube de la SM muestra a los chicos practicando con el reconocido coreógrafo Tony Testa, quien ha trabajado ya con TVXQ, Super Junior, SHINee y EXO, en varias de sus canciones. *Los chicos de SMROOKIES tuvieron su primera presentación durante la serie de conciertos de fin de año de SM llamada "SMTOWN WEEK" en diciembre de 2013, especificamente durante el concierto de SHINee. Ellos interpretaron covers de los grupos de su compañía. *Jee Su y Winny son algunas de las chicas que no se han revelado oficialmente pero ya se han presentado en eventos oficiales de la SM. *Seulgi fue aprendíz de SM Entertainment desde el 2007, es experta en canto y baile; además habla japonés y puede tocar la guitarra. Aparece en el vídeo musical "Fantastic" de Henry de Super Junior M, y también colaboró con él en una de las canciones de su álbum, llamada "Butterfly". *Irene (líder de Red Velvet) fue descubierta por SM en el año 2009. Es una talentosa rapera y bailarina. Además de ser la líder es la visual del grupo y se reveló que uno de sus talentos también es la actuación. Aparece en el vídeo musical "1-4-3 (I Love You)" de Henry. *Wendy fue reclutada en el 2012 con el sistema "SM Global Audition" en Canadá. Ella es un talento vocal que incluso antes de debutar cantó para la banda sonora del drama "Mimi" (protagonizado por Changmin de TVXQ.) Wendy también es capaz de tocar instrumentos; como la flauta, la guitarra y el saxofón. *Yeri, (maknae de Red Velvet) se unió a SM a través de las audiciones globales en USA 2011, siendo la rapera y sub-vocalista del grupo. *Como parte de SMROOKIES; varios clips de Irene, Seulgi y Wendy fueron liberados en la cuenta oficial de YouTube de SM Entertainment. Creándose así los primeros rumores de su posible debut en verano del 2014. *El 21 de julio del 2014, SM Entertaiment confirmó que en agosto debutaría un nuevo grupo de chicas después de cinco años) que estaría conformado por Irene, Seulgi, Wendy (las tres conformaron parte del proyecto SMROOKIES) y una cuarta integrante a la que todavía no se había dado protagonismo, llamada Joy. El 01 de agosto de 2014, se lanzó el vídeo musical de 'Happiness' y fue el segundo vídeo musical K-Pop más visto en todo el mundo durante el mes de agosto en ese año. *El 7 de octubre, SM Entertainment anunció el regreso del Red Velvet con la colaboración de Taeyong para su segundo sencillo digital, titulado 'Be Natural', el cual fue revelado el 13 de octubre del 2014. *Varios de los chicos de SMROOKIES han aparecido en el programa EXO 90:2014. *Según algunas fuentes han encontrado que Taeyong en el segundo grado de secundaria (2009) había estafado a la gente en un sitio de subastas con ID ('hssarang98' y 'julyfirst1'), él vendía figuras de acción y daba algunas especificaciones del producto, pero cuando el comprador recibía la figura esa no era el modelo de la figura y faltaban piezas o algo por el estilo, algunos usuarios iniciaron una búsqueda del "estafador" y es cuando encontraron que venia de una escuela en Seúl y la información de la ID emparejaban con la información de Taeyong. Después de las pruebas que se han puesto en línea, la agencia ha hablado, y se disculpó por el turbulento pasado del joven, un representante de SM Entertainment dijo: "Actualmente él se encuentra en una profunda reflexión sobre su comportamiento estafador durante sus años de secundaria, y nos disculpamos sinceramente con los que han sido ofendidos. No sólo Taeyong sino también el propio organismo tratará de madurar en él un artista con talento, un buen comportamiento". *Jaehyun y Do Young son los nuevos MC del programa musical Show Champion desde el 21 de enero de 2015. *Las integrantes de SMROOKIES Girls hicieron los remakes de "I Am Your Girl" & "In Summer" en EXO 90:2014 prestando su voz. *El hermano de la cantante BoA, conocido como METAOLOZ, es el director de la coreografía de SR15B titulada BASSBOT. *En una extensa y reciente entrevista con el productor iDR, creador algunos de los mejores hits de Kpop, mencionó que ahora estará a cargo musicalmente del próximo debut de SMRookies‬. iDR como DJ, productor, compositor y artista EDM (Musica electro dance), puede no ser el nombre más popular en el mundo de la música, y mucho menos en Corea del Sur, en donde sus canciones frecuentemente han sido número uno en las listas de música. Pero él es el cerebro detrás de muchos de los éxitos de K-pop, incluyendo canciones de Super Junior, EXO, Lee Hyori, U-KISS, y más. iDR comenzó a trabajar con SM Entertainment y otras marcas coreanas después de unirse con la productora Marcen Entertainment en 2010. Su primer éxito coreano fue "No Other" de Super Junior , y iDR no ha mirado atrás desde entonces. ... ¿Y qué sigue para iDR y su trabajo? Junto con la próxima música de Girls' Generation, iDR está trabajando en algunas cosas para uno de los sucesos más esperados del K-pop que aún tiene por debutar."Tengo un par más (de proyectos) con diferentes artistas de SM, un nuevo grupo novato que aún no ha sido nombrado.Todos me dicen que ellos serán tan grandes como EXO, por eso, también estoy muy entusiasmado acerca de eso". *Según el portal informativo Tenasia, la cantante BoA ha sido consultada para escribir una canción para el debut de ‪SMROOKIES‬. Ella dijo que puesto que las chicas como chicos tienen diferentes encantos ella debería ser capaz de encajar cada uno de esos encantos si escribe una canción para ellos. *El 8 de Julio del 2015 Hina, Herin y Koeun fueron añadidas oficialmente a SMROOKIES. *Nueve miembros de SMROOKIES estarán participando en el show “The Mickey Mouse Club” del canal Disney Channel de Corea del Sur. El grupo masculino incluye a Mark, Jeno, Dong Hyuck, Jae Min y Ji Sung. Mientras que el grupo femenino incluye a Lami, Hina, Herin y Koeun. El primer episodio salió al aire el 23 de Julio del 2015. *Los ‎SMROOKIES‬ tuvieron su propio concierto llamado 'SMROOKIES SHOW' en SMCOEX en el mes de Agosto, fueron funciones de pre-estreno (4 veces en total entre el día 15 y 29/08). A partir de septiembre será cada sábado. Ellos demostrarán una variedad de músicas Incluyendo canciones y rutinas de baile. * Tae Il se añadió a un Miembro de SMROOKIES debido a su integración con los demás ROOKIES en el póster de SMROOKIES SHOW. *El productor de BASSBOT nos dice que anticipemos la versión completa. "Nuestra primera incursión en el K-Pop con SMROOKIES que están a punto de hacerse cargo de Asia!!! Producido por Double Dragon y nuestro muy talentoso hermano Hazel!!! Manténgase en sintonía para la versión completa de la canción!!!". *Fly to The Sky hablo acerca de SMROOKIES en una entrevista. Brian bromeando dijo que su rival ahora no es EXO. *Se ha confirmado la adhesión de una nueva integrante en SMROOKIES. Ella se llama Lee Soo Min. Viene del programa infantil Tok!Tok! Boni, Hani. Ha participado en la versión coreana de "The Voice Kids" donde se enfrento a la ex-miembro de SM Rookies, Noh Hyorin, y a Jaein. * Noh Hyorin y Jee Su se salieron del proyecto SMROOKIES y seguirán con sus estudios. * Se rumorea que el próximo grupo femenino en debutar se llamará "White Light" que significa Luz Blanca,quiere decir que es la luz blanca que salió de SM Entertainment para luego convertirse en una estrella en el futuro. *El nuevo grupo femenino tendrá el ritmo de F(x), belleza de Girls' Generation y estilo de Red Velvet, mientras que el grupo masculino tendrá ritmo de EXO y el estilo SHINee. *Se ha revelado dos nuevos integrantes de nacionalidad China para SMROOKIES, Kun y Win Win. *Se acaba de unir una nueva integrante al proyecto SMROOKIES, se llama JungYeon, apareció con Hina y Lami en los MV del proyecto Secret Garden de SM Entertainment. Entró en el 2015 a SM Entertainment por medio de un casting y desde entonces fue traineer, tiene 19 años y su padre es el cantante Park HakGi. * Koeun deja de ser la mayor de SR15G y el puesto pasa a Jung Yeon. * Se supo que SM hablo seriamente con los fans de que no revelaran nada sobre las chicas, seria algo injusto, toda la información que habían divulgado por toda la internet, fue bloqueado por SM. *El debut oficial del grupo masculino NCT, se llevará acabo en primavera (la primavera en Corea sera entre los meses de marzo y mayo). Esto se llevo acabó en la conferencia de prensa "New Culture Technology" que hizo el fundador de SM Entertainment y ex-CEO. Lee Soo Man. Contará con 40 o más miembros, ellos pueden ir siendo añadidos, también rotar por unidades. *Se realizará un Showcase de SMRookies (Posible despedida de los chicos que debutaran en NCT). Exclusivamente para las primeras 500 personas que lleguen primero al recinto. Se realizará el 1 y 2 de Abril a las 17:30 y 16:00. No se podrán compartir información, ni filmar, ni sacar fotos. La espera para entrar puede tarde de 1 a 2 horas. * SM Entertainment introduce a ‪‎Jaehyun‬ y ‪Mark‬ como parte de 'NCT U', que debutarán como unidad este 9 de abril. * NCT U debutaría primero y tendría 2 grupos con diferentes miembros, ﻿el primer team podría revelar ﻿su single musical ﻿el 9 y el 10. * NCT tendrá su primera aparición en V app, 'ON AIR NCT SHOW' Se revelaran dos de sus nuevas canciones con Heechul de MC, quienes tendrán una charla este 9 y 10 de Abril a las 8pm KST. Enlaces *Web Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Weibo Oficial Galería irene y seulgi.jpg jeno-jisung.jpg TAE YONG&JAE HYUN.jpg 1509951_594212243961867_527509646_n.jpg pizap.com10.44263316038995981387828080886.jpg SMROOKIEBOYS2.jpg JOHNNY&JENO.jpg SMROOKIEBOYS.jpg Videografía 'Videos' SMROOKIES 슬기(SEULGI) Christmas Carol-0|Seulgi (Christmas Carol) SMROOKIES 슬기(SEULGI) Sweet cake|Seulgi (Sweet Cake) SMROOKIES SEUL GI 슬기 THE ROOFTOP|Seulgi (The Rooftop) SMROOKIES JENO 제노 with DONGHAE SELF CAM-0|Jeno junto a Donghae SMROOKIES LAMI 라미 with TIFFANY and PRINCE-1|Lami junto a Tiffany SMROOKIES MY GIRL FRIEND IRENE 아이린|Irene (My Girlfriend) SMROOKIES SEUL GI 슬기 & IRENE 아이린 DANCE PRACTICE CLIPS-1|Seulgi e Irene (Dance Practice) SMROOKIES SMROOKIEBOYS with TONY TESTA|SMROOKIEBOYS con Tony Testa 'RookieStation' SMROOKIES 에스엠루키즈 WWW.SMROOKIES.COM COMING SOON|Coming Soon SMROOKIES 에스엠루키즈 WWW.SMROOKIES.COM COMING SOON 2|Coming Soon 2 RookieStation Episode 1. Rookies.com introduction Mark & Donghyuck|Introduccion Mark & Donghyuck RookieStation Special Red Velvet 레드벨벳 행복(Happiness) MV Reaction Video|RookieStation Special Red Velvet - Happiness MV Reaction Video RookieStation Ep.3 Happiness of SMROOKIES|RookieStation Ep.3 Happiness of SMROOKIES RookieStation Ep.4 SMTOWN LIVE SPECIAL|RookieStation Ep.4 SMTOWN LIVE SPECIAL RookieStation Ep.5 JISUNG SPECIAL|RookieStation Ep.5 JISUNG SPECIAL SMROOKIES RookieStation Ep.6 CHUSEOK GREETINGS|RookieStation Ep.6 CHUSEOK GREETINGS Categoría:SM Entertainment